The Internship
by TtRbD2004
Summary: On the summer after her 6th year at Hogwarts Lex Brandish is offered the internship of her dreams at the Daily Prophet. WHat happens when one of her schoolamate gets the other internship? Please R&R!
1. First days are Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I own Lex, Julie, Gavin, and Mr. Stanton. Everyone  
else belongs to JK Rowling (as well as the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts, etc)  
You get the point

**Authur's Note:** This is my first fic using... well the surprise  
character I'm going to use (don't worry you'll see by the end of this  
chapter and there are plenty of hints.) Also just to warn you I've kind of  
made things a bit more "muggley" than JK Rowling does in her wonderful  
books i.e. They have electronics and such in the flat for example. Anyway  
I hope you enjoy it! Lynn**Chapter 1-** First days are Full of SurprisesIt was the first day off summer. Sixth year was over but unlike her  
Hogwarts friends, Lex Brandish wouldn't be wasting away the summer. She  
received the opportunity of a lifetime. She was spending the summer  
interning for _The Daily Prophet_. She knew that meant she would spend a  
large portion of the summer making photocopies and getting coffee for the  
staff writers, but she also had the chance to get her first article  
published. That was part of the internship. She and one other student had  
been selected amongst hundreds of hopefuls. Maybe even thousands. She and  
the other intern would spend the summer in a flat provided by the Prophet's  
intern program, and one of them would have their work published in the  
final week of August.Even if she did not get her article published that summer, it was still a  
great experience. Plus it would look quite nice on her résumé.  
She entered the lobby of the _The Daily Prophet_ and headed to the reception  
desk.  
"Hi, I'm Le..."  
"Lex Brandish, the new intern." The dark haired man finished. "Here is  
you're ID card in case you run into problems anywhere. Most people  
shouldn't question you but it's just a formality." He smiled.  
"Thank you..."  
"Max."  
"You're quite good at finishing sentences for me. Thank you again, and  
where..."   
Once again he cut her off. "Floor 5, Mr. Stanton's office."  
"Thanks." She smiled walking over to the lift.  
She stepped in and pressed 5. As the mirrored doors closed she  
straightened out her light blue skirt, and the blouse beneath her blue  
sweater vest. She tucked a piece of her straight red hair behind her ear  
as the doors began to open.  
Immediately she felt a rush walking into the buzzing newsroom. She noticed  
a large corner office. On the glass door was written: _Cliff Stanton  
Editor and Chief._  
She gently rapped on the door.  
"Come in dear!" A burly voice called.  
She entered the room to find a round man in an expensive suit with his tie  
loose around his neck. He quickly fixed that with a charm, hoping the  
young intern didn't notice. He was balding and the roots of his hair  
showed early signs of graying.  
"Please Ms Brandish, have a seat." He said using his wand to pull out the  
chair for her.  
"Thank you sir." The words left her mouth in the most courteous tone she  
could convey. She worried it came out more saccharine than polite but Mr.  
Stanton seemed to enjoy it.  
"I'm glad to see you arriving promptly. I hope you don't mind if I wait to  
address you until the other intern gets here. I would much rather talk to  
you both in one sitting than giving my speech twice."  
"That's quite alright Mr. Stanton."  
"Would you care for anything? Tea? Coffee? Biscuits?"  
"No thank you." She politely declined. _Why did I do that? I could have  
used a cup of coffee! I can't ask for one now!_ Her mind wandered for a  
moment until she was snapped back into reality by the sound of the in  
office intercom.  
"Mr. Standish. You're other intern just called. He's running a bit late."  
"Alright Clarissa thank you."  
_ He?_ She thought. _I'll be living with a guy then? That could be  
distracting. I can't let anything happen! What am I worrying for! He's  
her for the same reason as I am. Everything will be fine!  
_ "Well I'm glad one of my interns values punctuality. That's very important  
in the news world. I mean if you're late getting to a story you're  
scooped! And not to mention the deadlines! Do you work well under  
pressure Ms. Brandish?"  
"I like to think so."  
"Well I guess there's no sense in waiting for you colleague if he's going  
to be tardy. So here it goes. Ms. Brandish welcome to The Daily Prophet.  
This summer you will have the duties of most interns, coffee runs, copying,  
but you will also have opportunities to work with our top reporters. In  
August you will both be put on assignment with one of our staff writers to  
cover a story. With the help of those writers we will chose one of your  
articles to publish. Oh! But you know all this! Enough of the  
formalities! Welcome to the team!" He pushed a button on his intercom.  
"Clarissa dear, please send in Julie."  
"Right away Mr. Stanton."  
Moments later a young woman with short brown hair entered the office.  
"Listen Cliff I can explain... Those really were business expenses."  
"Jules shut up before you get yourself into trouble. This is Lex Brandish,  
one of the new interns. Show her the ropes today will you?"  
"Oh of course Cliff."  
"Ms. Brandish this is Julie Wiessmen."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Wiessmen."  
"Please love! Call me Julie."  
"Alright."  
"Now come along deary. There's a lot to do and little time!" She took Lex  
by the wrist and pulled her through the office. As they passed desks Julie  
would blurt out names to go with the faces along with quirks about each  
one. However they all seemed to be a blur to Lex.  
"That's Lecherous Larry keep an eye on his hands whenever he's in a mile  
radius of you."  
They reached the copy room. "Now this is where you'll be spending a lot of  
time for the first week or two. It's really not that bad. Plus I hear the  
other intern is pretty cute!" She winked. "Well I guess this is where I  
leave you for now. All you have to do is make a copy of the papers in this  
pile. Send the copied one to Cliff's office and send the original back to  
the writer's desk. Got it?"  
"I think so. Thank you Julie!"  
"I'll come check on you at lunchtime. If you want you can tag along with  
me. I know this great Italian place down the block."  
"Sounds great!" She began to get to work. She took out her wand and  
followed the instructions for copying charms. This is a breeze. She  
thought.  
Around noon Julie return. "How's it going love?"  
"Pretty well." She replied with a good deal of pride.  
"Glad to hear it. Are you ready for some lunch?"  
"I suppose."  
"Let's go then!"  
The two left the building and headed down to La Parma, a small Italian caf  
style restaurant.  
The waiter came over. "Would you ladies like beverages?"  
"Yes, I will have a Diet Pepsi, twist of lemon."  
"And you?"  
"Just a Pepsi."  
"I will be back with your drinks soon."  
Lex picked up the menu carefully eyeing the prices.  
"Order whatever you want. It's on me love."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well when I say on me, I mean on my tab... which actually goes to Cliff, but  
if we talk about the paper, then this is a business lunch."  
Lex eyed her suspiciously.  
"Don't worry it won't get you in trouble. Cliff is a big softy! He's been  
letting me do this for years."  
"Alright then."  
"But we do have to talk about work." She smiled slyly. "I saw the other  
intern."  
"Oh?"  
"He's gorgeous! Blonde hair, these deep gray eyes, and he really pulls of  
the brooding look."  
"That sounds very enticing."  
"It is! I mean if I were te... a few years younger!" She laughed as the  
waiter brought them drinks and proceeded to take their orders.  
  
After lunch Lex returned to the copy room. She carefully surveyed the  
newsroom for the other intern. But she was unsuccessful. Well I'll see  
him at the flat tonight. She thought.  
At five o'clock Julie once again popped into the copy room.  
"You've survived your first day famously! I'll show you to your flat. All  
your stuff is already there for you." She explained as they headed to the  
lift.  
"What about the other intern?"  
"Well I think Cliff is having a little talk about the importance of  
punctuality. Gavin will probably swing Blondie by in a little while."  
"Blondie?"  
"Well I still haven't found out his name. I can't just go on calling him  
the intern."  
"Because Blondie is much better!" She mocked.  
They went down to the first floor. Lex had never seen anything like it.  
There were rows and rows of fireplaces. Each with a line of "commuters"  
standing behind them.  
"I hate bloody rush hour!" Julie grunted pulling Lex onto the shortest  
line she could find.  
When they got to the front of the line, Julie picked up a bit of Floo  
Powder and they stepped in. "Intern's Flat"  
Before she knew it Lex was in her very own flat.  
"Wow!" She gasped. It was a lot better than she had expected. There was  
a large living room equipped with a great (probably expensive)  
entertainment system. There was a great view, and a balcony! She had  
always wanted a balcony. She was completely contented.  
She looked around and quickly laid claim to the large pink bedroom. "I'm  
sure Blondie wouldn't want the pink room any way!"  
"Well I guess you'll be alright here now!" Julie hinted, suggesting she  
wanted to leave.  
"Oh yes! Thanks for everything Julie!" No problem love! I'll see you  
tomorrow!"  
"G'night!" As Julie Floo Powdered out Lex returned to her room. She  
discovered the large mirrored bathroom. Complete with an incredible tub...  
and are those jets? She let out an excited giggle. She began unpacking her  
things. She slipped into a pair of black pajamas. Just as she tugged the  
tank top over her head she heard voices.  
"That must me the other intern!" She spoke to herself. "Great! He's  
meeting me in my pjs! What was I thinking! Oh well."  
She walked out of her room to see a familiar face looking back at her.  
"Lex Brandish?"  
She dropped her jaw. "Draco Malfoy?" 


	2. The Blonde Terror

**Disclaimer: **I own Lex, Julie, Gavin, and Mr. Stanton. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling (as well as the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts, etc) You get the point

**Authur's Note:** Okay I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 I've written up to 4 right now so I should have them all up pretty soon! Enjoy! - Lynn

** Chapter 2-** The Blonde Terror 

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Lex demanded.

"The internship." Draco smiled obnoxiously.

"Let me try again. Since when have you been interested in journalism? I mean when did you give up on the servant of the Dark Lord path?"

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about!"

"I see you two know each other." Gavin added in rather uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately!" Lex growled. "Now answer my question Malfoy!"

"My Dad said I needed to get an internship or job this summer. This one appealed the most."

"Well if you guys are settled here, I'll let you have your little reunion. I'm out of here!" Gavin said rushing to the fireplace.

"I can not believe this! You don't even deserve this internship!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm quite a good writer!" As he talked to her he looked her up and down. He stopped he eyes at to admire how truly short her shorts were. "By the way nice pajama's!" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"Ugh!" She stormed off into her room.

He watched her until she slammed her door then smiled. "This is going to be fun!"

The next morning Draco was up bright and early. When Lex emerged from her room she found him doing push-ups in the living room. She headed to the kitchen and he followed her.

"Don't stop on my account." She grumbled sleepily.

"Why were you enjoying it?"

"I was enjoying you being in there and me being in here."

His face glistened with sweat. For that matter his arms did as well. He was wearing a black wife-beater. Which Lex thought was probably appropriate.

Lex opened the fridge to remove the Brita but it was intercepted by Draco's muscular arm.

"Fine. Give it to me when you're done."

She headed over to a cabinet and pulled out coffee beans and a filter. She carried them over to the counter where the coffee grinder was. Once again Draco was in her way.

"This stuff really isn't very good for you."

"Yeah well coming between me and my coffee isn't very good for _you!_" She said moodily.

"My you are a bitch in the morning!"

"Well better a bitch in the morning, than a bastard all day!"

"I have never seen this side of you, perfect Miss Brandish! I almost like it."

"In that case I'll be sure you never see it again!" She pushed him aside.

"Feisty!"

She continued to make her coffee then returned to her room to get dressed.

Moments later she returned to the kitchen dressed in a pink gingham skirt with a tight white collared baby tee.

Draco had also seized the opportunity to shower and change into work attire, a black dress shirt and trousers. He was now sitting at the table with breakfast in front of him. He eyed her once again, making her intensely uncomfortable. He could tell she felt that way and he smiled at his accomplishment.

Just then she noticed a mug in front of him. "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee." He smirked evilly.

"DRACO! I only made enough for myself!"

"And that was very rude!"

"You didn't seem to want any! What happened to it's bad for you?" She was nearly screaming.

"Clam down! I was just doing it to annoy you! It's tea. Your precious coffee is still in the pot. You are wound up way to tight! Between that and the coffee you are digging an early grave!"

"Shut it!"

He was quiet a moment. "If you want some eggs there's some on the stove."

"I don't like eggs." She whined defiantly.

"Fine!" he said getting up to add the rest to his plate.

"Wait!"

He put the eggs on a plate for her.

"You didn't do anything to them did you?"

"No. Although that would have been funny!"

"On second thought cereal sounds great!" She decided

"Oh come on I'm not evil."

"Hah!"

"Well not completely at least."

She ate her breakfast quickly. "We have to get going."

The two headed toward the fireplace.

"Grab some Floo Powder will you?" Lex asked dreading the fact she would be squeezing into the fireplace with Malfoy.

"Sure. Can you grab something of mine?"

"MALFOY!"

"What? I just wanted you to grab my briefcase."

She gave him an evil eye. She knew he had intended that as a double entendre.

Soon they were back in the commuter floor off _The Daily Prophet. _They headed up to the fifth floor. Draco went off in one direction and Lex set out to find Julie.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "So what's his name?"

"Good morning Julie."

"What an odd name!"

"His name is Draco… Malfoy."

"As in Lucius's son?"

"None other. This guy is very possibly the bane of my existence."

"I'm sorry love!"

"It horrible! We've been roommates for less than a day and he's already doing everything in is power to royally piss me off!"

"Well, maybe a coffee run will help get your mind off of it! It should at least get you away from Blondie."

"Thanks Jules. What can I get you?"

"Low fat decaf chai latte with vanilla soymilk and a packet of sugar in the raw."

"I'll get that to you A.S.A.P."

"If I said that to anyone else they would look at me like I'm insane."

"I appreciate coffee." She smiled.

She continued through the office. Her last stop, Gavin Warner.

Of course Malfoy was sitting next to him chatting away.

"Gavin, I'm going on a coffee run. Can I get you anything?"

Malfoy leered at her but she did her best to ignore him.

"Sure love. A regular coffee, half and half, two sugars."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Draco why don't you help her. I'm sure she'll have a lot to carry."

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fi…"

"Nonsense! It's my job!"

Lex rolled her eyes. "Oh thank you Malfoy."

"Sarcasm does not befit most women. But might I say you pull it off quite well."

After the excruciating experience of Draco tagging along on the coffee run, Gavin sent him to help Lex in the copy room.

She tried to ignore him as best she could. At first it seemed to work. He copied pages on one side of the room and she sent them from the other. It worked until of course Draco got bored.

He tossed his wand at Lex's feet.

"Whoops! How clumsy of me."

_Either way I lose! _Lex thought. _If I pick it up I'm bending over in a skirt. If I let him pick it up he'll still get what he wants Unless… _

She kicked his wand across the room. "Nice try Malfoy."

"It's ok. I know where you live." He winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged innocently. He actually wasn't sure what he had meant, but it seemed to have bothered her so mission accomplished.

The two looked at each other with complete and utter disdain for a few minutes until Clarissa, Mr. Stanton's secretary entered the room.

"Mr. Stanton would like to see you two in his office right away." She smiled and left.

"What did you do Malfoy?"

"Absolutely nothing! How do you know you didn't do something?"

"Don't even try pawning whatever this is off on me!"

The two argued as the approached Mr. Stanton's office.

"Have a seat you two." He once again used his charm to pull out the chairs. "We need to talk."

**Authur's Note:** If you're not getting into it yet please stick with it a little longer! I promise it starts to get good during chapter 4! 


	3. Truce?

**Disclaimer:** I own Lex, Julie, Gavin, and Mr. Stanton. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling (as well as the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts, etc) You get the point 

**Author's Note: ** Please excuse the discrepancy in formatting. I'm just getting used to the site so bare with me! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**- Truce? 

"Is there something wrong sir?" Lex asked in her most innocent voice.

"Wrong? Good heavens! No! You've been doing excellent work."

"See!" Draco mumbled to her. "It wasn't something I did wrong!"

"Sorry!" She huffed. "Well if nothing is wrong why did you call us in here?"

"Well you see this Saturday is the Annual _Daily Prophet _Summer Banquet. It's the major charity event the paper does each year. This year the money is going to St. Mungo's children's ward. Do you have plans this Saturday?" He paused too briefly for them to answer. "I don't care! Cancel them! You two will be going together."

"I don't think we really want to go _together_." Lex quickly interjected.

"Yeah!" Draco agreed for once.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed… that you would realize I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. You can't go alone, however we are not paying for two extra people. Besides it will look great for the higher powers at the paper that out two interns are getting along so well. I don't care about your personal differences. I don't care if you hate one another. Saturday night you will get along. Or else!"

This was a side of Cliff Stanton hardly no one ever saw. Normally he was happy go lucky, but when the senior partners and investors of _The Daily Prophet _were involved he put on his game face.

"Alright." The two monotonously replied.

"I want to see you two smile when you say that!"

They tried one more time. Through gritted teeth they managed a smile and a second. "Alright."

"That's what I like to see. Now go take lunch… together. It will be good practice!"

"Fine." Lex whined.

Draco sneered at her as they left. "Well there goes my Saturday night!"

"Oh like you had some great plans. You won't be able to go to your Death Eater convention! Poor baby!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully swung her around to face him.

"Don't you ever call me a Death Eater!"

"I know the truth hurts…" With that he raised his hand to slap her but his arm was caught by someone behind him.

"Malfoy! It's not nice to hit girls! Even for you!" Julie reprimanded.

"Yeah you slimy git!" Lex growled.

"And you should not provoke him." Julie added. "If you keep this up I might not blame him for taking a swing at you!"

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Stanton inquired popping his head out of the glass door.

"No sir." The three lied.

"Off to lunch then you two!"

Draco eyed Lex evilly. "Yeah off to lunch."

"I think I'll be coming along to chaperone!" Julie insisted not wanting either intern to return injured, or just not return.

The two interns rolled their eyes as Julie muttered, "teenagers" under her breath.

They went the little Italian café Julie had taken Lex to the previous day. Draco and Lex followed Julie silently but she stopped them.

"This internship is meant to teach you about life, so here's a lesson. You're not always going to like you're co-workers, but you have to get along. You two sit over there," she gestured, "and you better be getting along by the time we get back to work."

Julie headed to a table a few feet away from Draco and Lex.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Lex said childishly.

"Let me help then. You can say sorry, grovel for my forgiveness, and I'll think about accepting."

"Excuse me? I should apologize? For what pray tell?"

"For being a bitch."

Her eyes felt as if they would pop out. "Well if I was a bitch it was only in response to you being an asshole!"

"Oh I love you too Lex." He sarcastically sneered.

"If I apologized, would you give up on being… your obnoxious self for the summer."

"Probably not."

"Good, then I don't have to say sorry!"

Julie shot them threatening looks as if to say "you're not trying hard enough!"

Lex caught her glance and looked at Draco. Their eyes briefly met but she avoided looking directly at him. She couldn't stare directly into his gray eyes, they seemed to cut right through her.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get along. At least until this weekend."

"Only if you apologize!"

"What? If we don't get along it could cost both us this intern."

"But you're the one who really cares. I don't care nearly as much about this internship as you do. Right? You said that yourself."

"Fine! I'm sorry!" She huffed.

"You don't mean it."

_I hate him! _"I am sorry Draco. I shouldn't have been so unpleasant. Truce?" _ I wouldn't have been if you weren't such a… _

"Alright. I forgive you. So is this the part where we kiss and make up?"

Her face contorted in disdain.

"Just a joke. Like I'd really want to kiss you." He sniggered.

"It's been a minute and you're already taunting me again!"

"Right, sorry about that!" He said insincerely. "The truce starts now."

They always say if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. The rest of the day completely exemplified that cliché. On the bright side they hadn't said anything malicious to each other for four hours. That had to be some kind of record for them they both thought. However they also hadn't spoken at all. This was all well and good for Lex and Draco, but Mr. Stanton was not completely satisfied.

At five o'clock as they were about to leave Mr. Stanton called them into his office again.

"I'm not going to say this isn't an improvement. But its not what I meant."

"We haven't been in a row since before lunch!" Lex insisted.

"I do appreciate your effort. But why can't you just get along while still speaking?"

_He is an inconsiderate evil asshole! _ Lex thought.

_She is just a spoiled brat who thinks she's God's gift to Earth. _Draco reflected.

"We're just completely different. He has no idea where I'm coming from! And he can't stand the fact that he can't figure me out while I've nailed down his life."

"You think you know everything about me ey?"

"Not everything but enough to understand you!"

"That's rich!"

"Hmm." Mr. Stanton mused. "This gives me an idea. You both have your first assignments. I need some more writing samples. I want you to interview one another. I want the write ups first thing tomorrow morning!"

"You can't be serious!" Lex whined.

"I am absolutely serious! I think it will help you understand one another a little better."

"That is completely fair!" Draco bull-shitted

"Thank Malfoy, oh and so wipe that brown off you nose! Get out of here! You two have a lot of work for this evening!"


	4. Interviews Gone Awry

**Disclaimer:** I own Lex, Julie, Gavin, and Mr. Stanton. Everyone  
else belongs to JK Rowling (as well as the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts, etc)  
You get the point

**Author's Note:** I don't really have anything to say except the next chapter should be along soon!

**Chapter 4**- Interviews Gone Awry 

The two sat on the fluffy gray couch with half empty Chinese takeout cartons on the coffee table. Lex rigorously jotted down questions on a piece of parchment.

"Are you quite ready yet?" Draco complained picking at the last bit of lo mien.

"Yes! I'll be done in a minute if you stop asking!"

He mocked her expression and tossed the empty carton onto the table.

"Alright I'm done."

"Great! Let's have a parade! Can we get this done?" He griped.

"Yes lets." She sighed. "What really made you take this internship?"

"I told you it was the most interesting choice I had."

"So there's no deep love of journalism?"

"No. Next question!"

"Who is the most important person in your life?"

"That's easy. Me. You have to put yourself in priority otherwise you'll always get shafted!"

"That explains a lot."

"So we're done then?"

"Not yet! Who is your role model?"

"I don't really have one."

"None? Not your father?"

"NO!"

"A teacher?"

"Ok if I have to pick one Snape I guess."

"Why?"

"Because he always has a way of shutting up that damn Harry Potter."

"Draco! Take this seriously!"

"I am! Honest."

"Is family important to you?"

"Oh yeah." He replied drolly. "Look if you don't have any good questions let me interview you!"

"Fine! I guess I have enough!"

"Good. Now, if you could shag any one…"

"MALFOY! This is supposed to be serious!"

"I'm not laughing am I?"

'Not on the outside."

"Fine then. I'll ask something else. What's your favorite color?"

"How does this gain insight into my personality?"

"Favorite colors can say a lot about people. Just answer!"

"Fine. Pink."

"Hot pink or baby pink? Or what about the mauve shades?"

"All of them alright!"

"Don't get angry with me! I'm just doing my assignment!"

"Sorry. Do go on."

"If you could be an animal what would you be?"

She looked at him as if to say "what the hell?" But she replied anyway. "A cat."

"Why?"

"I like cats."

"Is it because they're independent?"

"I guess so."

"See I told you my methods work!"

He continued for about ten minutes with seemingly random, stupid questions.

When he finished the two went into their rooms to work on their write-ups before turning in for the night.

The next morning the two dropped off their articles first thing in the morning and headed off to the copy room. At the end of the day they were called back into Mr. Stanton's office.

"I'm very pleased with both of your interviews. Lex, it was extremely well-written although I get the impression Draco was giving you a bit of a tough time."

"A little." She nodded.

"You were just asking the wrong questions."

"Oh like you're one to talk!"

"Actually Draco's interview showed a lot of insight." Mr. Stanton explained handing her the parchment.

She read it and felt intensely uncomfortable. "It is very good."

"Alright you two I hope this helped."

"Yup!" Draco smiled. "I feel like I really know her now."

"Uh-huh."

The two left the office and headed to the lift. When they finally returned to their flat Lex exploded.

"How did you know all that stuff?"

He smirked. "I told you my methods are very insightful."

"Insightful my ass! There is no way my favorite color told you about my real father!"

"No you're right but your diary… that told me a lot."

Her face flushed. It was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "YOU READ MY DIARY?"

"You really should use a better lock charm love."

She wanted with every fiber in her body to kill him. She lunged at him and hit him with one solid blow to the jaw before he grabbed her arms.

"That diary was very personal! How much did you read?" She screamed struggling to break lose.

"Only the last few pages while you got the Chinese food last night. I didn't have time to read anymore. Oh and 'Malfoy is the most arrogant prick on the face of this Earth' has two r's and one g love. Not the other way around!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"It's a good thing your real father left you when you were young! I'm sure he wouldn't want to have dealt with a bitchy daughter like you! I just feel sorry for Mr. Brandish for taking you in!" He let go of her arms pushing her away.

Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears but she couldn't let him see her cry. She ran to her room letting out a primal yell. She slammed her door and collapsed in hysterics on her bed.


	5. Memories and Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I own Lex, Julie, Gavin, and Mr. Stanton plus this chapter I added in some new characters from my own invention. Richard Brandish, Adam Flint, and Anna Weasley (Anna's family is obviously Rowling's). Everyone  
else belongs to JK Rowling (as well as the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts, etc)  
You get the point 

**Author's Note:** Wow it's late and I'm tired so it is very possible this chapter may have a typo or two please let me know if this is the case! TY - Lynn

**Chapter 5-** Memories and Apologies 

Lex sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow, now soaked with tears. What Draco said about her father had really struck a chord. She wasn't even angry with him for reading her diary anymore. This trumped everything he had ever done before. Instead of retorting in some way as she normally did she was rendered completely incapacitated.

She thought about the day her father left. She was only two years old, but it was her earliest memory. Her parents were young when she was born and Adam Flint wasn't ready to be a father. The young American man had only intended to spend the summer in England, but Anna Weasley changed all that.

They spent a carefree summer together, but in September reality struck them. Adam was ready to leave when Anna told him she was pregnant. He promised he would come back for her, and their child. He promised he would always be there for them, and for two years he was. But Adam Flint wasn't the type of person to settle down, at least not when he was twenty-one.

Lex remembered the night he left so clearly. She had awoken from some nightmare and ran to her parents' room but before she reached it. Her father, carrying his luggage, stopped her. He placed his suitcase on the floor and exchanged them for the small red headed toddler.

"Lexie." He smiled beginning to carry her to her room. "What's wrong?"

"Monsters!"

"Oh my little Lexie, my angel! There aren't any monsters." He placed her in her bad and tucked her back in. "Now go back to sleep little one." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Her small voice asked.

"Daddy has to go away for a little while. Don't worry about it angel."

She yawned a tiny yawn and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she found her mother in tears.

Lex couldn't remember any other details besides the fact they went to live with her Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.

Until today, her family members were the only people who knew Richard Brandish wasn't her real father. Now her greatest enemy knew.

The fact of the matter was that this was the most sensitive subject in Lex's world. She always felt she should be mad at Adam. He abandoned her and her mother. He rarely ever sent owls. He didn't even send her an owl on her birthdays. Her last birthday, her sixteenth, he sent her an owl promising to write more often. She was so excited, but she hadn't heard from him in about seven months. Even with all the broken promises she still called him Dad in all her letters. She still forgave him. Sometimes she felt as if she was betraying her step-dad. He had been there for her since her real father left. She sometimes felt as if the name Dad should have been reserved for him. But she still called the man who abandoned her Dad.

_What's my problem? _She thought as she began to cry louder than before.

Draco sat in the living room flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He heard Lex's sobs through her bedroom door.

_Maybe I took this a little too far._ He wondered. He was beginning to feel guilty. He had never felt this way before. He should have been reaping the glory of his conquest. He had won the war between he and Lex. Her crying was proof of that. But instead of feeling proud, be felt intense gut wrenching remorse.

He sighed. _I guess I'm going to have to… apologize. How odd. How exactly do I do that? _He pondered. He walked to her door.

He gently knocked. "Lex?"

She tried her best to restrain her weeping. She didn't answer him. She knew he would be able to tell she was crying.

"Lex. I need to… I mean I … what I mean to say is… I'm sorry for reading your diary."

She opened the door. "I don't care about the diary."

Draco stared at her in utter confusion.

"I mean." She sniffled. "I do, but that's not why I'm so upset."

The same dumbfounded look remained plastered to his face. "Then it's not my…"

"Oh its your fault! It's just not the fact you read my diary."

"Oh its about what I said then?"

"Wow you're quick Malfoy!"

"Look at that even when you're upset the sarcasm still doesn't fail! I am sorry. I didn't really want to make you cry, I just well If I may quote you I'm 'the most arrogant prick on the face of this Earth'. I don't know what I was trying to do."

Practically against her will, a small smile broke through her tears.

"There you go Malfoy. You've apologized. You can go to sleep with a clear conscience."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah. It's your nature to be a jerk, or maybe it was nurture? Well either way you were screwed." She joked.

Malfoy smiled. "So, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Malfoy sat up in his bed. He had apologized. Why didn't he feel any better? He had hurt people before. He was sure he had made people cry before. Why did this bother him?

_I need to do something else to make this up to her. What am I thinking? Since when does Draco Malfoy make anything up to anyone? It must be this living with a girl. The hormones must be messing with me! That must be it. _He placed his head on his pillow and tossed and turned a bit.

_Just go to sleep. _He told himself. _I'll feel like myself in the morning. Well it couldn't hurt to show her how sorry I am. _

He threw on some clothes and headed outside.

The next morning Lex woke up feeling more drained than rested. She felt dehydrated. _I probably am dehydrated. _She thought, I_ cried at least a gallon last night. _

She showered and got dressed. Then ventured out of her room. She hoped she could make a quick pass for the fireplace before Draco was even up. She didn't want to talk to him this morning. She wasn't sure she ever really wanted to speak to him but definitely not today.

She didn't see him. She quickly ran to the fireplace. Stuck to the fireplace was a piece of parchment.

_Lex,_

_ I know you said you forgave me but I still feel bad and that's a big deal. You have to know I'm really sorry for this if I'm feeling this guilty. Feeling guilty isn't something I do. I'm sure you don't want to talk to me right now. But I hope you will eventually. In the meantime enjoy breakfast… no eggs!_

- _Draco_

This was odd. Draco Malfoy, feeling remorseful? She walked over to the table and found french toast, bacon, and strawberries. Alongside the plate were purple hyacinth and another note.

_The flower vender told me this flower means 'I'm sorry'._

Lex was shocked Draco had actually put effort and thought into this apology. She didn't know what to do or say. She ate her breakfast and tried to think of what to say to Draco when she saw him. She was at a loss when she decided it was time to be leaving. She sighed as she stepped into the fireplace and went to work.

**Author's Note:** I have off tomorrow so there should be more then!


End file.
